


In Sickness

by otherpeoplespens



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherpeoplespens/pseuds/otherpeoplespens
Summary: Jane Ramos never get sick...but then she does, and Petra’s there to take care of her.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks! Just felt compelled tow rite something because I love this ship so much, and I wanted to think about what it would look like for JR to be more vulnerable. It deviates from canon so that JR can keep her job and also because I prefer to live in a world in which Petra doesn't lie to and gaslight her girlfriend. This is probably somewhere in between 'I want to be serious with you' and 'I'm in love with you.'

Jane Ramos didn’t get sick. With all the client meetings, trial prep work, plea bargain negotiations, and constant phone calls with the DA, she simply couldn’t afford to have a weak immune system. Okay, maybe once in a while she'd catch a cold or get stuck with an annoyingly persistent cough, but it was never anything she couldn’t handle or power through…until the day her luck finally ran out, which brings us here, now.

 

* * *

 

Jane groaned at the grating shrill of her alarm, reaching toward her nightstand for her phone to snooze it for just a couple minutes more. Normally, she was the kind of person who wakes up at 6:00 am, who shoots up out of bed and switches off the alarm at the first beep, who even finds the time (and somehow the resolve) to squeeze in morning runs before work. But something felt off today. Jane could barely get out of bed, feeling throbbing aches in her legs and upper back. After snoozing the alarm not once, but _seven_ more times, she finally made it out of bed and started getting ready. When she finished brushing her teeth, she began to realize that the unrelenting, bitter taste in her mouth was more than just morning breath. Maybe she was s-, no, couldn’t be. She never gets sick. Jane glanced at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed. Just to be sure, she stuck out her tongue and examined the evidence that was quite literally under her nose––her tongue was coated with a thin white layer of God-knows-what. Bacteria probably. “ _Shit,”_ she whispered. Whatever it was, she knew deep down it meant that she was sick. Still, not wanting to face the truth, Jane didn’t bother to check her temperature. Instead she took some Advil for the body aches, had a quick shower, changed her clothes, and went to work. She had too much on her plate to stay home. If she really wasn't well, then she was just going to have to trick the sickness out of her goddamnit. 

 

* * *

 

Jane would remember that foolish thought later, shaking her head as she found herself driving back from her office within the hour, too sick to be productive. Just minutes into a meeting with a client, she couldn’t for the life of her remember the details of his case and was even struggling to process to what he was saying. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked, the question snapping her back into reality. Jane put her hand on her forehead and felt the intense heat against her palm. She sighed. “I’m so sorry. I think I’m coming down with something,” she said with resignation.

 

Back at her apartment, Jane kicked off her heels and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, now free from the confines of business casual attire (maybe the only upside of being sick). She found her thermometer tucked away in one the bathroom drawers and finally conceded. She stuck it under her tongue, and pulled it out when it beeped: 102º F. There was no denying it; Jane had the flu. But she had gotten the flu shot this year! She didn’t ask for this! Begrudgingly, she grabbed her phone and some case files before slumping into bed; she wasn’t about to let the whole day go to waste. And that’s when she remembered. _Petra_. They had a date tonight––dinner and drinks downtown. They don’t always get a chance to go out, given both of their busy schedules and Petra’s kids. It could’ve been the body aches, but Jane felt her heart sink to her stomach at that very moment. She was really looking forward to this…but she knew she had to cancel. She didn’t want Petra to get sick too. Jane started dialing her number.

 

Petra felt butterflies in her stomach seeing JR’s name appear on her phone screen. Though she was sitting in her office at the Marbella, swamped with work, she found herself daydreaming about their date. She answered the call:

  
“Hi babe, how are you? Are we still on for tonight?” Petra asked, smiling through the phone.

 

“So listen, Petra, I’m…….sick.” Jane trailed off, mumbling the last word.

 

“You’re what? I think the connection is bad. I can’t hear you.”

  
  
JR sighed. “I’m sick.” She said quickly, ripping the bandaid more for herself than for Petra. “I have the flu. I tried going to work but I couldn’t even last an hour. I had a meeting with this client, and it was like I wasn’t even there, you know? Like my brain completely melted. It was so embarrassing. I could barely remember my own name.”

 

“That’s easy; it’s JR,” Petra teased.

  
Jane rolled her eyes, smiling a little. “Ha ha,” she said sarcastically.

 

“But I’m really sorry, babe. I guess that means no date tonight”

 

“No, I guess not. I feel like shit, and I don’t want to get you sick too. Raincheck?”

  
  
“Do you need anything? Medicine? Food? I can come over.”

  
  
“No, it’s okay. I’m fine for now. But thanks for understanding, baby. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

 

“Okay, but get some rest JR, _please_. Don’t stay up doing work.”

  
Jane softened hearing her girlfriend’s concern (and realizing that she knew her well) and was about to say something sweet before registering that Petra had in fact called her JR again, her lips instinctively forming a smirk. “Bye, Pete,” she goaded.  
  
It was Petra who rolled her eyes this time. She couldn’t help but giggle a little too. Though they were months into their relationship, the name banter still retained its endearing charm.But her smile soon faded because she was still worried about JR. She hadn’t ever seen her sick before and wondered if she was downplaying it. It must have been pretty serious for her to have left work. She didn’t want to come on too strong—it was Petra who had blurted out that she liked JR first after practically stalking her, and it was Petra who said she wanted the relationship to be serious first––but she still wanted to check up on her even though she said she was fine. Besides, they were supposed to have a date and she missed her girlfriend, okay? She knew JR liked to be independent to a certain degree, and didn’t necessarily want people to see her as weak or incapable or powerless (a woman after her own heart), but Petra decided that taking care of the other person when they’re sick is what a good girlfriend would do and she just  wasn’t going to overthinking this any longer, which brings us here, now. 

 

* * *

 

Petra had only been to JR’s place a handful of times, but still enough for the doorman of her apartment complex to recognize her, giving her an approving nod and a smile as he let her into the building that night. She took the elevator up to the 10th floor and scanned the apartment numbers as she walked until she reached JR’s door. Petra knocked twice and waited. After a few moments, a tired and confused Jane opened the door, her hair extra wavy and tousled. Petra felt her heart flutter seeing her standing there, wearing a blue short sleeve baseball tee and grey sweatpants and adjusting the frame of her glasses that Petra hadn’t ever seen her wear before. Though casual, dazed, and disheveled, JR still managed to somehow look stunning to Petra.

 

JR’s eyes widened in surprise upon seeing her girlfriend at her door. “Petra? What are you doing here?”  the raspiness in her voice more pronounced. “You’re gonna get sick,” she warned, taking a step back.

 

“I brought you some borscht I made. It’s a Czech soup––the best kind of comfort food, and it’s basically a cure-all.” Petra walked into the apartment, making JR move aside slightly. “Besides,” she bragged from inside, placing the borscht on the kitchen counter, “I don’t really get sick, and I already had my flu shot anyway.” 

 

JR raised her eyebrows at Petra’s assumption, not unlike the same one she had before she was rudely reminded of her own infallibility. She opened her mouth as though to challenge her but quickly closed it, changing her mind. Petra seemed determined to stay, and admittedly she was happy that she came to check on her. Jane conceded and smiled a little to herself as she closed the door. 

 

“And,” Petra softened her tone and glanced away, only looking at JR from the corner of her eye. “Even if I get sick, I don’t care. I wanted to see you,” she lifted her gaze, meeting her girlfriend’s, smiling and leaning into vulnerability.

 

Jane raised her eyebrows and smiled back, endeared by her honesty. “I’m glad you came,” she admitted, “and thank you. For the _borscht_?” 

 

Petra nodded, affirming her pronunciation. “Have you eaten? Do you want it now?”

 

“Honestly, I just ate something and all I feel like doing is lying down right now. Can I eat it later?” JR asked apologetically. 

 

“Sure of course, I’ll put it in the fridge.” Deep in thought, Petra walked toward the kitchen. She laughed a little to herself thinking about how when the last time she had done this, she had made borscht for the other Jane in her life, and Rafael had been acting so weird because he thought Petra wanted to ask that Jane out. All the while she had stood in Jane’s kitchen for what seemed like an eternity trying to compose a text to Jane _Ramos_ , overanalyzing every word choice. And now, only a few months later, everything had changed. JR was _hers,_ and for the first time in a long time, things seemed to be going right, so much so that it felt like she had to keep pinching herself to make sure this wasn’t all a dream. With JR coming into her life, Petra felt like she could finally exhale, like she didn’t have to be on the defensive all the time. She was happy.  

 

After putting the borscht in JR’s fridge, she turned around to really look at her apartment. It was sleek, modern and minimalist with its muted white and grey tones, and would be practically lifeless were it not for the overflowing bookshelves, the gentle presence of warm air blowing through the open window, and a series of black and white photos that adorned one of the walls, like the ones she had in her office. Petra remembered asking about them one day only to find out that JR was quite the photographer and had in fact taken them herself. She told her that she fell in love with the art of photography after taking a class in college. It didn’t take long for Jane to start taking pictures of Petra, at her place, at the Marbella, and even occasionally in public when they went out on dates, which had a way of making Petra feel really special (and sometimes really turned on). Among the photos of landscapes, streets, and still-lifes hanging on JR’s wall, she noticed there were only two portraits of people––one of Aida, her mother, smiling as she sits on an Adirondack chair by the beach, and the other of Petra, with slightly messy post-sex hair sitting on her bed, wearing a silk camisole and shorts. Her head is a bit tilted to the side, and she has her eyes closed, caught in the middle of a laugh. Though the photo is black and white, Petra still somehow radiates a certain glow. It surprised her now––seeing the photo of her on the wall; she didn’t know JR had it framed, but the gesture made Petra feel this strong sensation in her chest. It was one of those rare moments in which happiness was palpable and electric.  

 

Petra walked bak toward where JR was still standing, wanting to say something about the photo until the bed came into view behind her girlfriend. Several case files were scattered on top of it, along with a couple of books and JR’s laptop. 

 

Petra gave JR a knowing look and gestured to the bed with her hand. “You’ve been doing work all this time?”

 

“Not _all_ this time,” she challenged stubbornly. Jane walked toward the bed, starting to stack the files and put all her work stuff away nonchalantly, as though clearing it from Petra’s line of sight now would mean that she didn’t even see it in the first place. “Baby, you know I have to really prep for that slander case,” she explained as she lay down on the bed, giving Petra her signature pout. 

 

Petra melted seeing her girlfriend staring at her like that, and because she was sick and partly because she was especially cute with her raspy voice and glasses (Petra would let her know how hot she looked in those later), she let it go––at least for now––and lay down next to her, playing with her hair and feeling her forehead with the back of her hand every so often.

 

She encouraged JR to try to get some sleep, and the two of them lay there cuddling in silence for a while until Petra felt JR shaking against her chest and heard her sniffling ever so slightly. 

 

“What is it? Where does it hurt?” Petra’s maternal instincts kick in.

 

“It’s nothing,” she said feebly, not recognizing herself. Her assertive, ever composed demeanor dissolving in sickness. JR tried ignoring Petra, refusing to face her. As much as she liked seeing vulnerability in other people, she often found it repulsive when it came to herself. 

 

But Petra didn’t give up. She put her hand on JR’s neck and turned her head towards her, seeing the wet streaks across her face. Petra stewed in the realization that she hadn’t ever seen JR cry before.

 

“You can tell me,” Petra said, tracing circles with her thumb on JR’s shoulder. It was supportive and simple. Petra didn’t draw attention to her tears, and JR loved her for it.

 

It may have been because the fever was messing with her brain, or because whatever JR was feeling was eating at her and she felt safe enough with Petra to tell her, but in that moment she took a breath and let her guard down.

 

“I really wasn’t working all this time. I mean I was trying to, but after I called you, I rested my eyes for a second, and when I opened them and checked my phone, it was like 5 hours later. The nursing home left me a voicemail saying my mom was completely lucid and that she was asking for me, but by the time I called back, it was too late. They said she had gone to bed.” JR paused, not wanting to say the next part out loud.

 

“Oh, Jane. I’m so sorry.” Petra’s eyes widened sympathetically. 

 

JR looked up at her. “I visit her every day, Petra. But I didn’t even think about her once today. Not until the voicemail. I just,” her voice cracking, “I forgot about her.”

  
  
Petra was about to say something, but Jane continued. “And she was _lucid_. She was herself again, and the nurse said she remembered everything. She was aware of what was going on, of why she was in a home…and I wasn’t even there for her.”

 

Petra pulled her closer, letting JR rest her head on her shoulder. “Babe, I’m really sorry. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through––my relationship with my mother is…destructive to say the least, but I know that I’ve never seen someone so dedicated about anything or anyone as you are with your mom. You see her every day, and you’re always so patient and nurturing, especially when she forgets things. I know it’s hard on you, but now you’re being extra hard on yourself. I mean, you’re sick, _clearly_. You can’t blame yourself for this when you could barely function," she paused. "I know the timing of it all sucks, but you know your mom loves you no matter what, and you’ll be there for her like you always are as soon as you feel better.”

 

“ _Clearly,_ I’m a mess,” JR said, Petra’s much needed bluntness eliciting a small laugh from her. She wiped away some of the wetness on her cheeks. “But you’re right. Thank you,” she said earnestly  as she looked up at Petra.

 

Petra untangled herself from JR and got up from the bed, leaving her girlfriend with furrowed brows. She had gone to get something from her purse on the kitchen counter, and when she returned, JR noticed she was holding a piece of paper. “I was going to show you this later,” she said, getting back into bed, “but I think you should see it now. When the girls came home after school, I told them you were sick, so they made this card for you.” 

 

Jane took the card from Petra’s hand, surprised and amused. The card said “GET WELL SOON JR!!!” written in multi-colored bubble letters on the front. She raised her eyebrows at the fact that Petra’s nickname for her had caught on; they were truly her mother’s daughters. Looking inside, she saw they had written “We hope you feel better soon! Love, Ellie and Anna” next to a pretty decent and detailed drawing of JR’s face surrounded by heart stickers, incredibly impressive given their age. Jane had no idea she would grow to care about the girls as much as she did, but Petra was right: they were special. And seeing the card, realizing that they cared about her too…it scared her a little, but the fear was overpowered by the gratitude and joy emanating from her chest.

 

This is sweet; I really needed this.”  She turned to Petra. “I’m so lucky,” she said, succinct but sincere. “To have you and the twins in my life.”

 

Petra tucked a hair behind JR’s ear and leaned in to kiss her, but JR pulled away. “Petra, you’ll get sick. And I’m sure I taste pretty gross right now.”

 

“I told you,” Petra whispered, kissing her cheek. “I don’t care.” JR’s eyes glanced down at girlfriend’s lips, and when Petra again, this time she let her kiss her on the mouth––softly, but firm with purpose.

 

When their lips parted, Petra, looking directly into Jane’s eyes, teased, “You were right, that was pretty gross.”

 

JR’s mouth fell open in surprise, and she gasped a little, feigning offense. She playfully hit Petra on the arm in retaliation. “Listen, just because I said it doesn’t mean that y-“

 

She was interrupted by Petra kissing her again and again, which only made them both laugh so hard through the kisses that they had to stop. JR wondered if maybe being sick wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get through that somehow, thanks so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @becauseyouarepoetry / [here.](http://www.becauseyouarepoetry.tumblr.com) All my friends who watch jtv aren't caught up yet, so I am always dying to talk to someone about petramos lol.


End file.
